The present invention relates generally to control systems employing touch screens. More particularly, the invention relates to touch screen controls for the printing industry.
Touch screens displays information, and accepts inputs from a human operator who touches designated parts of the screen at certain times. Such touch screens are used in various applications including control of printing equipment and operations. For example, such touch screens are commonly used in instant teller machines, and are used for providing information in malls, airports, etc. Typically, the touch screen will display several boxes with writing in the boxes. Depending on which box is touched, another menu will appear on the screen, information will be displayed, or some action will be taken (e.g., cash will be dispensed, directions will be printed, etc.). The touch screen system will typically have a hierarchy of menus.
An example of a touch screen system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,775, issued to Roch et al. and incorporated herein by reference, which includes an apparatus for controlling the setting of the components of a printing and cutting machine or a folder-gluer machine. The apparatus includes a computer having a touch screen for permitting direct control and setting of the components of the printing and cutting machine. A desired function can be selected by touching its graphic representation on the screen. A sub-menu will then be displayed. As soon as the operator removes his or her finger from the screen, the following functions may be selected; graphic display of the registration marks; assignment of specific marks to the recto-verso printing stations; assignment of the color of the selected marks; assignment of each mark to a printing or cutting station. After the machine operating parameters are set, the machine can be started by touching the screen.
Another touch screen system is proposed U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,514, issued to Miyagaki et al. on Jul. 17, 1990, which is incorporated herein by reference. The Miyugaki et al. patent discloses a device which includes a touch screen 4 that displays a diagram of the devices that are controlled (see FIG. 1B).
Folder machines are known in the printing industries. Such folders create folds in paper travelling through the folder. One folder machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,501, which is incorporated herein by reference.